Dreamer
by AlexaVeela
Summary: La sonrisa de la rubia permanecía intacta en su rostro imaginando lo que podría suceder si lograba conquistarla, quizás estaba siendo soñadora al imaginarse de tal manera con Hermione pero no podía evitarlo.  Secuela de Gypsy Woman y Stranger


N/A: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

Como lo prometí he aquí la secuela de Gypsy Woman y Stranger, espero que lo disfruten! =)

**-x-**

**Dreamer**

La fila para pagar estaba en pleno apogeo, el centro comercial era como un mar turbio con personas entrando y saliendo. Fleur suspiro con cierta decepción al darse cuenta que después de pagar la castaña se iría.

-Creo que pasaran horas para que puedan atendernos –exclamo Hermione con voz cansada

La rubia le miro con diversión preguntándose si podrían llegar a conocerse. Su encuentro sexual había sido algo mas allá de lo que imagino, de lo contrario jamás hubiera averiguado donde vivía. El lado positivo de trabajar en el club, era que a los hombres borrachos fácilmente se les podía sacar información, y tal vez lo mejor aun, era que ninguno de ellos lo recordaría.

-Mientras esperamos a que la fila avance, porque no me dices algo sobre ti –sugirió la francesa con curiosidad.

La sorpresa fue evidente en la mirada de la castaña, era extraño que esa desconocida quisiera saber algo de su vida.

-No hay mucho que decir, nada interesante –respondió tratando de no sonar cortante

-Dudo mucho que sea así –contradijo Fleur- Cada persona es diferente, al igual que sus intereses… y siempre tenemos algo… interesante, entiendes?

Una media sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Hermione, las divagaciones de la mujer frente a ella eran algo divertidas. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro de la rubia, una vez más la cara de la bailarina apareció y ella trago saliva con dificultad, las señales en su cabeza se arremolinaban con rapidez.

-Tienes toda la razón pero yo soy la excepción entonces

Fleur arqueo una ceja y mordió su labio inferior.

-En ese caso tú me preguntas y yo te respondo –dijo un poco sonrojada

-De acuerdo, de donde eres?

-Francia –respondió inmediatamente- Alguna vez has estado ahí?

-Unas cuantas veces

-Me suena como una respuesta evasiva –replico ocultando su diversión

Hermione exhalo lentamente evitando la mirada intensa de la chica, la situación se estaba volviendo un poco incomoda para ella. Francia le recordaba a la bailarina, le recordaba la aventura que había tenido y por la cual ahora no podía vivir con tranquilidad.

-Tal vez lo sea –contesto- la verdad preferiría cambiar de tema

-Es un país hermoso, serias la primera persona que conozco y no quiere recordar su estancia ahí

-No es que no quiera recordar mi estancia ahí, sino que…es algo complicado –se limito a decir. Fleur permaneció con su mirada fija en el lenguaje corporal que Hermione hacia.- De acuerdo, no me lo vayas a tomar a mal pero… si he estado en Francia es por la guerra, soy una soldado

La rubia esperaba escuchar algo más que eso, sin embargo también le tomo por sorpresa esa respuesta. Hermione esperaba alguna reacción mientras veía como los ojos de la chica permanecían abiertos sin pestañear, seguramente Fleur estaba haciendo caso omiso del ardor.

-De verdad eres un soldado? –pregunto sorprendida.

-Hay algún problema con eso –respondió a la defensiva.

Fleur le regalo una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada, su pregunta no era con mala intención, sino por simple curiosidad y sorpresa.

-No, por supuesto que no –La rubia coloco una mano sobre su hombro con simpatía ignorando la sensación extraña en su estomago.- Me parece muy valiente lo que haces, no todos tienen el valor de luchar y arriesgarse tanto

-Cuando alcanzas tu sueño no importa lo mucho que pierdas en el camino

-Tu esposo también es militar? –pregunto con curiosidad

Hermione se rio en voz baja, ella inclino su cabeza hacia un lado viendo sobre el hombro de la rubia.

-No estoy casada –respondió. Fleur sonrió abiertamente disfrutando del momento- Pero llevo con mi novia cuatros años

El ceño de la francesa se arrugo con decepción. Por supuesto, la castaña había dicho que fue infiel pero ella no esperaba que aun siguiera con su pareja. No después de lo que había paso entre ellas.

-Tu…

-Si, soy Gay –interrumpió- espero que no te moleste saberlo

-Los franceses somos de mente abierta, no te preocupes.

Sin darse cuenta las dos chicas habían llegado finalmente a la caja. Fleur comenzó a sacar sus cosas con ayuda de Hermione, la última botella de limpiadores la tomaron las dos al mismo tiempo, sus manos se rozaron accidentalmente aunque fueron por solo segundos.

-Lo siento –Exclamo la mujer de pelo rizado.

Fleur asintió y sonrió antes de darse la vuelta para pagar.

-x-

-De pequeña soñé con ser una modelo de revista –espeto la rubia con mirada pensativa.

Hermione sonrió sosteniendo algunas bolsas del súper mercado.

-Que fue lo que te impidió alcanzar tu sueño? –pregunto tratando de no sonar muy curiosa. La mujer a su lado era bella y de buen cuerpo, tenía todo para ser una gran modelo.

Una pequeña risa amarga emano de Fleur mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el suelo. Las puertas eléctricas se abrieron y ambas mujeres salieron del centro comercial sin rumbo fijo. O al menos eso creía la rubia.

-Es más difícil de lo que parece. –Respondió en voz baja- Cualquiera piensa que es fácil, que solo es cuestión de tener cara bonita y cuerpo, pero no es así.

-A que te dedicas actualmente?

La cara de Fleur palideció rápidamente sin poder ocultarlo. Los nervios comenzaban a golpear su cuerpo con intensidad, ella no podía decirle a lo que se había dedicado en años pasados. No iba a arruinar lo que ni siquiera todavía empezaba.

-Estoy desempleada. -mintió- He llegado apenas ayer, deje todo en Francia.

-Supongo que tu novio y…

-Hace bastante tiempo que estoy soltera –interrumpió.- No era muy creyente del amor y ese tipo de cosas pero, _un__encuentro_ puede hacerte cambiar de muchas maneras.

Hermione medio sonrió mientras se detenía.

-Dímelo a mí, yo mejor que nadie se de eso. –dijo antes de suspirar. Los minutos pasaban rápidamente y ella tenía que volver a casa con Luna, la rubia noto el semblante preocupado, sabía que la despedida había llegado.- Fue bueno hablar contigo, Fleur. Pero tengo que ir a casa.

-Nos volveremos a ver.. –Afirmo con una sonrisa.- No será la ultima vez, Hermione.

Las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de color rosa mientras asentía y se despedía con torpeza.

El viaje de regreso a casa fue más rápido de lo que pensó, el rostro de Fleur ocupaba sus pensamientos. Tenía algo que le recordaba mucho a la bailarina, tal vez era su acento o sus ojos azules tan profundos e inquietantes. Hermione se maldijo por enésima vez por seguir pensando en la mujer, su prioridad debía ser la hermosa rubia con la que vivía.

-Luna, es ella la que debe ocupar mi mente. Solo ella. –Se repetía.

-x-

El viaje a través de calles transitadas y semáforos no impidieron que Fleur perdiera de vista a su objetivo. El auto negro de Hermione se movía sin prisa alguna haciendo más fácil su trabajo. La sonrisa de la rubia permanecía intacta en su rostro imaginando lo que podría suceder si lograba conquistarla, quizás estaba siendo soñadora al imaginarse de tal manera con Hermione pero no podía evitarlo.

No era nada emocionante saber donde vivía la joven con su enemiga, su novia. Sin embargo tenía que saberlo antes de iniciar con su plan de destrucción. Hermione iba a estar con ella tarde o temprano, su relación tenia los días contados.

Estaba segura de eso.

-x-

Al llegar a la casa de Luna, Hermione bajo del auto con un poco de incomodidad. La sensación de estar siendo acechada no podía desaparecer.

Cerca de la media noche toda la familia de las chicas se fue. Luna agito su mano despidiendo a sus invitados, la mano de Hermione estaba en su cintura mientras observaba a sus padres marcharse. Una vez que la puerta se cerró la tensión entre ambas mujeres regreso.

Con un movimiento rápido la mujer de pelo rizado arrastro a su novia a la habitación, necesitaba –intentar- olvidar a la bailarina. Sus manos vagaron a través del cuerpo de Luna con cierta desesperación.

-Hermione, Hermione –espeto la rubia sintiendo las manos de la mujer debajo de su blusa.- Hermione, por favor, detente.

El temor era muy claro en la voz de Luna, lo que hizo que Hermione rápidamente se apartara de ella.

-Lo siento – se disculpo sentándose en la orilla de la cama matrimonial. La rubia suspiro mientras acomodaba su ropa, por un momento la culpa se hizo cargo de ella.- Yo… Perdóname Luna.

-Está bien, Cariño. Soy yo la que debe disculparse, esta noche…-La voz de la mujer se desvaneció poco a poco.

Hermione se puso de pie y observo el rostro angustiado de su novia. Ya era claro que estaban atravesando por una crisis por su culpa.

-Shh –dijo acercándose lentamente y tomando el rostro de Luna entre sus manos.- Esta bien, vamos a dormir.

Una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada se dibujo en los labios de la mujer rubia.

-Buenas noches, 'Mione –Susurro acurrucándose contra su cuerpo.

-Buenas noches, mi… Luna. –contesto en voz baja

Al día siguiente, la castaña fue la primera en despertar. Su mirada se concentro en la ventana por donde entraba la claridad, el cuerpo caliente de su novia permanecía de espaldas a ella. Hermione suspiro antes de cerrar por algunos minutos sus ojos, era imposible volver a dormir aunque no hubiera nada interesante.

Era un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad para borrar el recuerdo de una mujer prohibida para ella.

Hermione se levanto y se dirigió hacia el baño para lavar sus dientes, una vez que estaba hecho regreso a su habitación para buscar algo de ropa y salir a correr. Era una rutina que siempre hacia desde que entro a la base militar, su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a relajarse de esa manera.

Tras dejar una nota en su almohada para que Luna la viera se marcho al parque más cercano, sin embargo, un sonido proveniente de la sala llamo su atención.

-Lyla que crees que estás haciendo? –Espeto con molestia levantando a la cachorra Pomerania.

Una bolsa de plástico se encontraba destrozada por todo el lugar al igual que unos zapatos que reconoció inmediatamente. Una vez que Hermione limpio del desorden se marcho, esta vez sin detenerse por nada del mundo.

-x-

Fleur se recargo en el asiento del conductor buscando una posición cómoda. El reloj del celular marcaba las 7:00 A.M, quizás era demasiado temprano para comenzar con su vigilancia pero no importaba. La mujer francesa estaba solamente esperando el momento adecuado para ya iniciar con su plan de seducción. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando distinguió una figura conocida caminando por la cera.

Después de seguir a la mujer castaña a distancia considerada, la rubia llego a un parque donde no mucha gente caminaba. Se sintió feliz al darse cuenta que coincida con la ropa de la multitud, su pantalón de ejercicio y blusa holgada la iban a hacer pasar desapercibida hasta el momento indicado.

Hermione hizo su rutina de costumbre y coloco sus audífonos, tomando la ruta de siempre inicio con su ejercicio. No fue sino hasta casi una hora después que vio una figura conocida sentada en una de las bancas, las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron color rojo al ver las gotas de sudor resbalar por el fino rostro de la mujer. El jadear de Fleur la excito de gran manera, sintiéndose como una pervertida tomo un desvió hacia su casa. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde.

-Hermione –Llamo Fleur en voz alta agitando su mano.

La mujer se encamino hasta ella y sonrió con incomodidad tomando el asiento a su lado.

-Es una gran coincidencia encontrarnos de nuevo -dijo la castaña a modo de saludo mirando a su alrededor.-Vives por aquí?

Fleur sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa.

-Caminaba a través de las calles y lo encontré. -Mintió- Es un buen lugar para hacer ejercicio.

-Lo es –asintió la morena.

-Pensé que no volvería a verte –Confeso la mujer francesa con las mejillas sonrojadas. Tenía conocimiento de su gran talento de actriz y no iba a desperdiciarlo.- Es emocionante, no?

Hermione no lo sabía, desearía poder decir que no pero la verdad era otra. Lo deseaba así como volver a ver a la bailarina de Francia, maldiciendo sus pensamientos decidió concentrarse en la conversación que Fleur alegremente parecía disfrutar.

-Hermosa ciudad –termino la rubia.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero por mucho que me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, tengo que ir a casa. –Espeto poniéndose de pie. La mujer esperaba no haber sonado cortante, pero al ver el rostro de Fleur sabía que lo había hecho e intento reparar sus palabras.- Discúlpame, pero Luna…

-Está bien –Interrumpió Fleur con un gesto descuidado.- Ya nos volveremos a ver.

-Suenas muy confiada. –Espeto la castaña un poco desconcertada.

-Es divertido pensar que nuevamente nos veremos, al igual que pensar que somos _algo_.

Hermione solo asintió tratando de asimilar e ignorar el doble sentido de las palabras de Fleur. Tras una despedida torpe la mujer se marcho lo más rápido posible. La mujer francesa observo como la castaña se alejaba, ella suspiro lentamente deseando ir tras ella y tocarla nuevamente mientras su paciencia iba agotándose poco a poco.

Un ruido frente a ella la saco de sus pensamientos, un hombre rubio y de buen cuerpo sonreía embobadamente haciéndola sentir incomoda.

-Puedo ayudarle? –Pregunto con molestia evidente en su voz.

El rubio extendió su mano y mostro sus dientes perfectos.

-Soy Draco Malfoy y me preguntaba si te gustaría desayunar conmigo.

Fleur ignoro su mano al igual que su invitación; _"__Quien__diablos__se__cree?__" _Pensó levantándose de la banca. Los ojos del hombre brillaron de emoción al ver sus movimientos pero se oscurecieron al ver como lanzaba dagas hacia él con su mirada.

-Lo siento, pero nunca sucederá. –Contesto fríamente empezando a caminar.

-Por qué? –Pregunto nuevamente con arrogancia el hombre. – Acaso no sabes quién soy?

Una de las cejas de la mujer se elevo ante el tono de su voz y sonrió descaradamente disfrutando del rechazo.

-No y tampoco me importa. –Espeto la francesa con burla.- De todas formas entre tú y yo, no existirá nada.

-Si eso es lo que piensas. –Murmuro Draco entre dientes

La rubia apresuro el paso para llegar a su auto, aun podía sentir los ojos penetrantes del hombre. Su corazón latía agitadamente, y una vez que se adentro en el coche suspiro con alivio. Por un momento probo algo de su mismo juego y había sido incomodo, las imágenes de su antiguo trabajo aparecieron en su mente causándole ganas de vomitar. Ese hombre la había hecho sentirse como si estuviera en club todavía.

-Maldita sea –Grito encendiendo su auto.

A unos cuantos metros Draco observaba con una sonrisa recordando el rostro de la chica, un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras se imaginaba besarla.

-Era la mujer de mis sueños. – Se dijo en voz alta antes de volver hacia el parque.

**-x-**

**Y bien, que piensas sobre esta pequeña secuela? ****:S **

**Comentario, duda o sugerencia son aceptados. **

**Gracias por entrar! ñ.ñ **


End file.
